Fa la la la
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Roger can't take the Christmas songs anymore but do you think thats going to stop Mo from singing them? Hell no. Yes, this includes Phoebe. Holiday ficcy!


**Author's Notes: **No guys I'm not dead I just haven't been able to get to a decent computer of late but here I am once again. Sorry I just been on Highlander kick recently because I just got season five and just saw the newest movie but since I've been getting several request to do another RENT ficcy here I am. It's a holiday one! You know Phoebe is in this one.

**Fa la la la la **

By: LOSTrocker

"THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Roger declared.

Mark and Phoebe watched as the rocker hopped up from his chair and went to the radio that was currently on and threw it on the ground, causing the machine to smash into a million pieces. "Roger, what the hell?" Mark demanded.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't take it anymore."

"Take what?" asked Phoebe.

"Those stupid Christmas songs!" he answered.

"Well, what do you expect, it's Christmas, they're going to play them until the New Year." Mark reminded him.

"I'm sorry but a guy can only take so many versions of Frosty the Snowman, and Jingle Bells before going completely insane!"

"I hate to tell you this Rog but you're all ready there." Phoebe said to him with a laugh.

In return, Roger flipped her off. She just stuck out his tounge in return. Just then Maureen burst in. "I'M HERE!" she announced. Joanne followed her just not as dramatically.

"Hey guys, whats going on?" Jo asked, noticing the smashed radio on the floor.

"Rog is being a total Scroge." answered Phoebe. "He doesn't like Christmas Carols."

"You hate Christmas Carols?" Maureen asked with a gasp. "How can you hate them?"

"Because unlike you geeks I like real music." he answered her.

"You call Musezetta's Waltz real music?" Mark asked him.

"Shut up!" Roger demanded of the film maker.

"I'm sorry but I have to agree with him." Jo said.

"Pookie!" Maureen pouted. "I thought you liked Christmas music."

"I did before they started playing it at my work place. It's very hard to concentrate and they play the same damn songs over and over just different versions. I feel his pain. I feel like breaking the speakers half the time." Joanne explained. "I mean it wouldn't have been bad if they actually waited this year. It wasn't even two days after Halloween and they started playing them."

"I thought I'd never say this but Joanne I love you!" Roger squealed and embraced the lawayer tightly.

"Hey, back off." Maureen warned pulling the rocker off her girlfriend. "No one can hug her but me."

"This coming from a woman who hugs a complete stranger on the street."

"Hello, you do the same thing to me remember?" Mo asked, hugging her girl tightly.

"Maureen I do need air you know!" she said.

The Diva let go. "You know you guys are all Scroges putting a damper on Xmas!" she told them. "I love everything about Xmas time! The cold weather, presents, Xmas sex!" Then Maureen corrected herself. "I mean first you get Xmas eve sex then you get even better Xmas sex on the actual day. It's the best present ever! I mean last year Jo-"

"Okay, enough Xmas love, moving on." Jo said, stopping Maureen from going into any details of their Xmas sex of Christmas past.

"OMG!" Maureen gasped suddenly. "I got the coolest idea ever!"

"Oh Lord, she's thinking." teased Roger, which earned him a hit on the arm thanks to Phoebe. "Oww!"

"I love you." Phoebe said innocently with a large smile on her face.

"Yeah right." he said with an eye roll.

"Who wants to go caroling with me?" she asked. "We know Grumpy Bear is so out." she said, looking at Rog. "Pookie?"

"Nope. Not me. I'm with him." Joanne said and made herself comfortable on the sofa. "It's too cold."

"Marky?" Maureen asked.

"No way. I'm not embarassing myself." Mark said.

"Come on you do that all the time." Maureen reminded him.

"For that comment, I'm not going." the film maker answered her and went to fidget with his camera.

"You guys suck!" Phoebe told her family. "I'll go Mo!"

"Finally someone with some Xmas spirit!"

Phoebe grabbed her coat and walked out the loft with Maureen. They went outside. "Hey, lets tick off Rog even more. I got an idea. Just follow my lead." Maureen said with an evil laugh once they were on the sidewalk below the loft.

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BELLS OF HOLLY FA LA LA LA LA LA!"

Phoebe laughed. Maureen was singing at the top of her lungs. The writer couldn't help but join in. They went from Christmas song to Christmas song. They didn't even really have any one of them in order but they didn't care. They were having fun, plus this was just a ploy to make Roger even crazier then he all ready was and it was working.

"If Maureen and Phoebe turn up missing in the next 24 hours it wasn't me." said Roger and went to the window and peered outside and yelled down at them. "Just remember I can smash a radio! I'll smash you too!"

But Phoebe and Maureen didn't hear him. Hell, they didn't care. They went about to sing their songs and enjoy their caroling.

Fin.

**Author's Notes: **There you have it. Not too sure if I like the end but meh. But I'm like Rog right now. They're playing Christmas carols at work and it's about to drive me nuts. It's too much for me.


End file.
